The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles.
A headlight known from DE 36 20 800 A1 has a reflector which is mounted on a holder for swiveling about at least one axis. This holder is in the form of a casing inside which the reflector is arranged. The front edge, pointing in the light emission direction, of the reflector is substantially planar and lies in a plane extending at right angles to the optical axis of the reflector. The reflector is swivelable about a swivel axis extending approximately horizontally for the vertical adjustment of the direction of the light beam reflected by the reflector, and is swivelable about a swivel axis extending approximately vertically for the horizontal adjustment of the direction of the light beam reflected by the reflector. The swivel axes are each arranged in edge regions of the reflector. When a swivel movement is made the front edge of the reflector moves both transversely to the optical axis and in the direction of the optical axis, so that it is necessary both that a certain distance exists between the edge of the reflector and the holder, transversely to the optical axis, and that, between the reflector front edge pointing in the light emission direction and an adjoining part of the holder pointing opposite to the light emission direction, a certain distance exists in the direction of the optical axis. These distances can be seen from outside the headlight and in certain circumstances give the impression of inaccurate manufacture and assembly of the headlight.